SongFic: Happy  Leona Lewis
by Dna.Potter
Summary: A vida sempre lhe oferece possibilidades para ser feliz, mas depende de cada pessoa, saber escolher como e com quem deseja compartilhar a felicidade...


Song-Fic  
>Retorno com mais uma song... E não, definitivamente ela não irá girar em torno de mais uma decepção amorosa do legume ruivo Rony Weasley.<br>-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**"A vida não é feita apenas das decisões que pelas quais você não optou ou das atitudes que não teve, mais sim, daquilo que foi feito. Se foi bom ou não penso, é melhor viver das expectativas que espero que o futuro me reserve, do que simplesmente viver de um passado que nunca irá me satisfazer no presente..."  
>Harry J. Potter.<br>**_  
>-x-x-x-x-x-x<p>

Happy - Leona Lewis

Someone once told me that you have to choose

Alguém uma vez me disse: "Você tem que escolher,

What you win or lose

Você ganha ou perde,

You can't have everything

Você não pode ter tudo"

É interessante como a vida realmente uma caixinha se de surpresas, em um momento ela lhe é fiel a tudo quanto você deseja, e depois como em um passe de mágica ela se revela não ser alguém em que se possa confiar, poderia culpar o tempo, dizer que foram as coincidências que ocasionaram tudo, jogar a culpa em um ser humano qualquer do que admitir que EU, e apenas EU gerei tudo isso.

Harry James Potter, o Menino que Sobreviveu que matou o Lord das Trevas e que no momento se encontra em um dilema: Casar-se com alguém por quem tenho um compromisso desde os dezessete anos, ou simplesmente jogar tudo pela janela e decidir viver com alguém que esteve durante longos setes anos ao meu lado, me dando um apoio incondicional, arriscando a própria vida em uma batalha que não era sua, dedicando tempo e paciência com alguém tão problemático como eu.

Esta é Hermione Jane Granger, minha então melhor amiga, a razão de minhas dúvidas muito bem fundamentas. Ela não imagina a turbulência de pensamentos que estou enfrentando, nem sequer pode suspeitar que possa ser o pivô de largar Gina Weasley antes do casamento daqui a três dias, se fizesse isso seria um canalha.

Prometi proteção e amor eterno, isso antes de uma significativa conversa com minha melhor amiga há exatos dois meses.

Tudo estava perfeito e indo como o planejado, então porque não me sinto confortável com tudo?Porque suas palavras assombram meus pensamentos e se me atormentam em meus sonhos?

Por que ela teve que dizer tudo aquilo?Sempre soube que tínhamos uma espécie de ligação, mais daí ao ponto dela absolutamente dizer tudo que estava me preocupando?

Por que ela teve que dizer tudo aquilo?Sempre soube que tínhamos uma espécie de ligação, mais daí ao ponto dela absolutamente dizer tudo que estava me preocupando?

Don't you take chances

Não se arrisque,

You might feel the pain

Você poderá sentir dor

Don't you Love in vain

Não ame em vão

'Cause Love won't set you free

Porque o amor não vai te libertar.

O casamento se aproxima, e não consigo dormir a dois dias, nem faço idéia de como ainda consigo ficar de pé,mas o sono se foi e a dúvida e o receio permanecem, tentei eu juro que tentei mais a voz de Hermione continua presente na minha mente, o seu perfume, a sua essência de mulher. Tudo nela mexe comigo, mais os seus olhos são simplesmente hipnotizantes, com eles ela consegue obter de mim tudo o que deseja assim como me enfeitiça a fazer o que quer.

É a tentação encarnada em pessoa, em Hermione Granger... Mas tinha que ser em minha melhor amiga, sei que sou cínico em dizer isso se nem a vejo mais apenas com carinho, com aquele amor fraternal, tudo mudou apenas o desejo me consome quando ela está perto de mim, sou obrigado a fugir como o Diabo da Cruz. Posso estar ficando definitivamente louco, mais minha reação a não passar mais do que minutos ao seu lado a diverte, e ela sempre faz questão de ficar ao meu lado, sabe que fico sensível ao toque de suas mãos e extasiado com seus abraços, mas ela não é comprometida.

E isso torna tudo mais difícil, se ela ao menos fosse teria a desculpa de não fazê-la pecar, mais droga! Nem ao menos isso ela é, o que torna a tentação algo muito prazeroso... EU sei! Estou noivo, mais... Sinceramente não sei mais se é amor o que sinto se é que um dia eu senti amor por Gina, fora tudo tão rápido, paixão, desejo, sonhos nada convencionais.

Gina era um fruto proibido, irmã de meu melhor amigo e quem conhecia desde que era uma menina de dez anos, ela foi minha tentação e eu cedi a ela, com isso... Só posso acreditar que o meu tendão de Aquiles sejam mulheres que pra mim sejam como algo que não posso possui, a primeira foi àquela oriental... Céus! O que foi que vi ali? Ciúme, egoísmo, orgulho, imaturidade, mania de perseguir Hermione? Foram os hormônios mais, tinham que ter despertado justamente pra "ela"? Como eu fui ingênuo.

Gina Weasley bem, além de ser minha noiva e irmã de meu melhor amigo, nuca nem tinha dado importância à sua existência como "garota", ela sempre tinha sido a irmã caçula que nunca pude ter, era impulsiva, mandona, e além de tudo alguém não presente em minha vida. Não como Hermione como amiga, confidente, motivo para me preocupar (oras eu tinha o dever de protegê-la), de minhas alegrias, sempre presente em meus pensamentos, na época como amiga agora... Bem continuando, arriscou a sua vida para ficar ao meu lado, mostrando-se fiel por uma causa que era minha, autoritária, sincera, sempre me motivando a persistir quando as probabilidades apontavam para a "MORTE". Hermione "disse: Faça uma análise Harry, quem sabe você acabe descobrindo que em seus planos Gina não está inclusa". O que eu fiz? Uma análise, mais agora não é o momento para se pensar nelas novamente, embora eu tenha certeza de que assim que dormir sonhe com elas  
>Mas eu tenho medo, medo de arriscar e destruir o que construímos juntos durante tantos anos, medo de perdê-la, medo de sua raiva, desprezo, decepção. Eu não conseguiria mais viver sem tê-la em minha vida, nem que para isso eu precisasse continuar com a farsa desses sentimentos que agora tenho por Gina, ela me via apenas como amigo e quem sabe era assim que as coisas deveriam ser.<p>

I can't stand by the side

Eu não posso ficar de lado

And watch this life pass me by

E assistir a vida passar por mim

So unhappy

Tão infeliz

But safe as could be

Mas, segura (o) de como estou.

_**"Passamos a amar não quando encontramos uma pessoa perfeita,  
>mas quando aprendemos a ver perfeitamente uma pessoa imperfeita"<strong>_

Harry J. Potter

"Harry, tem certeza de que quer realmente se casar com a Gina? - perguntou-me minha morena de olhos castanhos arrebatadores"

"Mais é claro sim, Gina é a mulher da minha vida - eu me senti ofendido com isso, oras se ela não fosse não teria feito o pedido não acha?"

"Harry... Sabe que eu me preocupo muito com você - ela respirou fundo como se tentasse se acalmar, olhando para os lados a procura das palavras certas - Já parou para pensar que talvez Gina não seja para você? - fechei a cara, mesmo assim ela ousou continuar com aquele absurdo - Eu sei que o que sente por ela é algo intenso, mais pare para pensar Harry – ela arqueou levemente as sobrancelhas –É um passo muito importante na vida de uma pessoa, não me olhe desse jeito - quando a encarei com sarcasmo - Eu não sei como é, simplesmente alguém não teve essa atitude e eu espero que tenha enquanto estou disponível..."

"Quem é ele? –Hermione nunca mencionara ninguém ultimamente – Eu conheço?'

"Se você conhecesse provavelmente não estaria me fazendo esta pergunta Harry, depois falta atitude... Mais provavelmente seja por isso que fique presa a ele- falou pensativa "

"Diga a este cara, que ele deve te respeitar, caso contrário ele terá que se ver comigo!- era incrível a minha ânsia de protegê-la, mais ela era minha amiga... Uma irmã pra mim!"

Ela sorriu levemente e voltou a me encarar com uma expressão mais suave.

"Acredite meu querido, ele sabe muito bem disso - ela me fitou de uma maneira estranha, enfim do jeito dela Hermione de ser- Mais voltando ao seu pedido de casamento, quero e sempre irei querer o seu melhor Harry, eu me preocupo com Gina também antes que diga qualquer coisa - disse rapidamente depois de olhá-la com desconfiança –Mais você é meu amigo e..."

"Gina é sua amiga também Hermione"

"Não Harry, você é meu amigo! Gina é minha colega se posso assim dizer, só porque somos mulheres e convivemos basicamente durante um bom tempo na escola não significa que temos um relacionamento às mil maravilhas –ela gesticulava com as mãos, algo que eu achava engraçado- Só quero que faça uma coisa, e depois me diga, mais quero a sua resposta antes do casamento porque acredite, se você não me responder não vai se casar- me soou como uma ameaça, mais ela estar fazendo isso seria loucura, ri para mim mesmo"

"Está me ameaçando Hermione?"

"Não, é apenas um conselhos, acredite quando lhe digo que não vai se casar até me responder Harry... - ela se levantou indo até a cozinha –Para economizar o tempo que ainda lhe falta, faça uma lista- ela adentrou a cozinha ainda falando mais foram palavra inaudíveis para mim"

"O quê? Lista? Hermione se você tem alguma coisa para me dizer, sei lá se a Gina me traiu me diga agora e não me deixe bancar o corno manso!"

Ela retornou rindo, mais rindo muito. Oferecendo-me um copo de com suco de morango voltando-se a sentar à minha frente. Respirando fundo "de novo", parecia quando ela conversava com o Rony... Tentando desenhar o que ela lhe falava.

"Se Gina tivesse te traído e eu soubesse, ela estaria em uma cama de hospital neste momento –ela tomou um gole de suco e prosseguiu- Como eu disse, faça uma lista das qualidades e defeitos de Gina, enfim o que você achar necessário colocar e me mostre."

"Bom, se a sua intenção é me livrar do casamento, pelo menos me dê uma segunda opção com quem eu possa comparar a minha ruiva, embora ela seja única! - disse confiante"

"Gina é única como pessoa Harry, mais não a faça se sentir como se ela fosse o último biscoito do pacote"

"Dê-me uma segunda opção morena, se eu achar que vale a pena, que eu faço essa bendita lista –cerrei os olhos- Mas tem que ser alguém que esteja aos pés, ou próxima de Gina"

Ela ficou em silêncio, e isso não me agradou em nada... Hermione e silêncio não eram tinham um bom envolvimento, quando notei um sorriso se formar no canto de seus lábios.

"Ela não chega aos pés de Gina Weasley, simplesmente porque ela está em um patamar onde a pequena Weasley não alcançou- falou cheia de segurança"

"Diga-me então de quem se trata, que se ela for assim tão superior à Gina me caso com ela! - falei rindo, Hermione às vezes tinha cada idéia que sinceramente"

"Se casaria com ela meu amigo?"

"Se nesse mundo existe alguém que poderá me fazer realmente feliz, e esse alguém não é Gina Weasley, sim eu me caso!"

"Pois então coloque como título da sua lista o seguinte... Minhas futuras esposas: Gina Weasley ou Hermione Granger"

Eu bebia o suco, cuspi fora ao ouvir seu nome, a olhei atônito enquanto ela me olhava inocentemente, como uma criança que diz: Mãe o que foi que eu fiz?

"Hermione, isso é... Isso é..."

"Um fato Harry James Potter, só existem duas pessoas neste mundo que podem se tornar a sua futura esposa, Gina Weasley ou eu que como disse ,eu estou em um patamar muito acima de onde ela está neste momento, depois que esta lista estiver terminada, você decide se realmente vai querer se casar comigo" –falou por fim sorrindo gentilmente.

Esta era apenas uma parte da conversa com Hermione, ela sempre esteve certa, ela sempre foi perfeita pra mim. Enquanto analisava a lista durante este tempo finalmente percebi o quão cego estava para não ter notado uma mulher tão espetacular ao meu lado, mais ela tinha feito apenas uma brincadeira comigo, ela queria apenas me ajudar a enxergar o fato de nunca amei a Gina... Realmente Hermione queria o melhor para o seu amigo.

So what if it hurts me?

E daí se isto me machucar?

So what it I break down?

E daí se eu desmoronar?

So what if this world just throws me off the edge?

E daí se o mundo apenas me jogar para fora?

My feet run out of ground

Não há mais chão sob meus pés

I gotta find my place

Eu tenho que encontrar meu lugar

I wanna hear my sound

Eu quero ouvir meu som

Don't care about all the pain in front of me

Não me importo com toda a dor que vira em frente

I just trying to be happy

Só estou tentando ser feliz

I just wanna be happy, yeah

Só quero ser feliz, yeah

_**"Mesmo que as palavras sejam esquecidas, que a presença não seja constante e que os caminhos sejam diferentes: pode ter certeza te amarei pra sempre"**_

Hermione Jane Granger.

Dizem que o amigo é o irmão que o coração escolhe,mais sinceramente ter Harry como apenas um amigo já não me satisfaz. Eu gostaria de lhe dizer tudo o que guardo em meu coração, e estava decidida a fazer isso, mas você me viu com a notícia de que estava apaixonado por Gina, na época me lembro que todos acreditavam que existia uma tensão entre eu e Rony, em parte aquilo foi uma verdade, realmente existia uma tensão entre nós e como não haveria de se ter?Como poderia viver calma ao lado de um garoto cabeça dura como ele?  
>Céus!Por mais que eu explicasse e exemplificasse as informações parecia não ser assimiladas, melhor, as informações não conseguiam alcançar o cérebro daquele legume ruivo.<br>Harry não, ele era diferente. Dizer que ele superior só fariam com que eu alimentasse aquele "ego" heróico dele. Com tanto homem nesse mundo tinha que ser o meu melhor amigo?Parecia que sim, permiti que minha oportunidade fosse embora como água por entre os meus dedos...

Mais eu era a amiga, confidente, conselheira. Após de adentrar o campo da amizade e nele permanecer, os sentimentos que passam por mudanças nunca são percebidos, por mais óbvia que seja a cegueira é extrema. Principalmente tratando-se de Harry Potter, ele era totalmente sem jeito com as garotas, eu poderia ser uma garota, mais a imagem estampada na minha cara de amiga superava essa timidez comigo.  
>E mesmo assim, mesmo sabendo que tinha esse trunfo nas mãos, me retraí e continuei exercendo o meu papel de melhor amiga. Quando via Harry e Gina lado a lado, eu desviava o olhar para algum ponto invisível. Quando suas mãos se entrelaçavam, sentia inúmeras borboletas se remexerem em meu estômago, causando-me ânsias de enjôo com isso me obrigando a ir para qualquer outro lugar.<br>Nos momentos em que se abraçavam, sentia um nó se formar em minha garganta.

Quando se beijavam, as lágrimas tentavam escapar e meu coração se contraía em dor. Mesmo depois de um surto de coragem, que eu não sei de onde veio, quer dizer... Eu suspeito que tenham sido conseqüência das quatro taças de vinho que por sinal, havia tomado antes de Harry aparecer na porta de casamento para me falar sobre o pedido de casamento.  
>Faz dois meses e mais alguma coisa, faltam dois dias para o casamento e ele até agora não me trouxe aquela maldita lista. O que me faz acreditar que eu não sou melhor do que Gina Weasley.<p>

Francamente eu me pergunto: "Eu não sou boa o suficiente para ele?". E pelo que estou vendo até agora,não sou uma mulher qualquer,e se ele prefere a ruiva... Que faça muito bom proveito!Porque eu cansei... E a partir de hoje eu desisto de Harry James Potter.

"_**O que seria da mudança sem um objetivo?"**_

Rony Weasley.

Ela surgiu em minha vida assim, atrás de um sapo de estimação de um garoto chamado Neville. Mandona, arrogante, metida, essa era a minha visão de Hermione Jane Granger, garota chata e que tinha uma compulsão por regras!Levava tudo a sério, nem uma brincadeirinha e seríamos e Harry e eu seríamos expulsos de Hogwarts, mais o que seria da vida se divertimento?Nunca tive um irmão da mesma idade, e apesar de ter muitos não era a mesma coisa, eu era o zoado. Sempre com seus sermões intermináveis, Hermione conquistou a nossa atenção, que dizer, ela conquistou mais o Harry do que a mim a princípio, depois os anos foram se passando e cada vez mais ficava claro que éramos de mundos diferentes, e não me refiro ao mundo bruxo e trouxa.

Sempre com seus conselhos intermináveis, ou simplesmente com suas idéias que geralmente nos faziam ser "bons meninos" quando deveríamos agir e aproveitar a escola como garotos, mas ela era uma garota, e isso ficou evidente pra mim no quarto ano, eu percebi que aquela garotinha autoritária se transformara em uma adolescente e que em pouco tempo já teria atrás de si safados e sem vergonha aos seus pés!Mas ela era Hermione, nossa amiga, e tínhamos que livrá-la dos pervertidos. Muito se disse sobre eu sentir algo por ela, que quando ela foi ao baile de inverno com o Krum eu fiquei com ciúmes, sinceramente... Ciúmes? Aquilo foi muito mais orgulho ferido, do que tensão hormonal!Na minha cabeça ela deveria ir comigo ou com Harry, mais é incrível como as pessoas desmentem ou interpretam as coisas de maneira totalmente equivocada...

Mais os anos se passaram, e passei a admirar Hermione como mulher. Como eu nunca enxerguei como ela era maravilhosa?Provavelmente, por que eu estava ocupado demais brigando com ele por motivos banais. Mas hoje a situação é diferente, eu mudei o meu comportamento idiota, não foi algo drástico, mais acredito que Hermione irá notar, porque mudar para conquistá-la vale muito a pena.

Decidi que hoje terei uma atitude de homem! Vou me declarar, se ela não me disser que não pode me corresponder, sigo com a minha vida em frente. Hoje a noite está com um clima estranho... Está frio demais, mas nem o frio me fará mudar de idéia, e nem teria como, uma vez que já estou parado em frente à porta de seu apartamento.

Holding on tightly

Segurando firme

Just can't let go

Apenas não posso deixar partir

Just trying to play my role

Estou só tentando desempenhar meu papel

Slowly disappear

Desaparecendo devagar

_**"A mais lamentável de todas as perdas é a perda do tempo"**_

Harry Potter.

Era um noite realmente fria,o clima estava propício à ficar em casa de preferência em baixo das cobertas,e com um chocolate quente no criado mudo ao lado da cama.  
>Mas hoje era uma noite importante,finalmente eu iria ter uma atitude decente e ir atrás da minha futura o casaco, e aparatei em frente à porta de seu apartamento.O nervosismo estava me sucumbindo,nem quando pedi Gina em casamento fiquei assim,mais Hermione estava certa,a pequena Weasley não era pra mim.<p>

Respirei fundo repassando mentalmente o que diria,coloquei uma das mãos dentro do bolso do casaco e segurei firme o meu motivo de estar ali. Toquei a campainha,esperei um pouco até que ouvi a fechadura se destravar e ela,minha morena... Minha futura esposa aparecer, ele me encarou surpresa, vestia um roupão branco, e tinha seus cabelos presos em um pequeno coque,o que calçava não notei,como a minha voz tinha subitamente desaparecido,pequei a pequena folha de caderno,desdobrei e virei para mostrar à ela.

"Minha futura esposa: Hermione Granger"

Ao ler,suas sobrancelhas se ergueram mas não esperava que aquilo aconteceria...

Rony apareceu atrás de Hermione segurando uma taça de vinho, Hermione suavizou o rosto, mas continuo me encarando.

-Harry!- o ruivo sorria, mais a minha vontade era de socá-lo até a morte. Nada contra o Rony, mais com tantos dias, tantas horas, tantos lugares... Tinha que ser hoje! Falando nisso...

-O que faz aqui? –perguntei secamente, nesse momento o meu motivo já se encontrava no bolso do meu casaco novamente.

Enquanto Hermione não tinha reação alguma, o que me deixava preocupado, Rony tratou de ser imediato.

-Oras, eu vim visitá-la. Depois, você não é o único amigo aqui - consultou o relógio e voltando a me encarar - Depois eu é que deveria perguntar o que faz aqui, já passam da meia-noite.

-Eu não sou o único amigo aqui Rony - afinal de contas, eu estava lá por um motivo e ele? –Não vai me convidar pra entrar Hermione? –perguntei dando o meu melhor sorriso - Ou vocês estão em uma espécie de encontro?

-Desculpe Harry, mais está muito tarde para uma visita. Depois que eu me lembre, Gina me disse que vocês iriam sair - era impressão minha ou ela estava estranha? –Depois - ela voltou-se para Rony e lhe lançou um sorriso, mais que merda era essa? Desde quando existia essa intimidade? Hermione nunca tinha me deixado esperar do lado de fora do apartamento, e nunca! Nunca, tinha sido tão amigável com Rony! –Bem... Eu e Rony já terminamos o tínhamos de fazer - COMO É QUE É? TERMINAMOS O QUÊ?

-Chegou tarde Harry - aquele sorriso estúpido, a minha vontade era de arrancá-lo daquela cara- Mais aconteceu alguma coisa? Não respondeu por que veio até a casa da Mione - aquilo já era sacanagem! Primeiro os sorrisos, depois a educação, agora chamá-la de Mione sem ela lhe lançar um olhar de desgosto?

Eu não poderia falar o "meu motivo", ainda não tinha conversado com Gina. Mais agora parecia ser tarde demais... Eu dormi no ponto e ele... Justamente ele Rony Lesado Weasley me passou a perna.

-Você pode até ser amigo da Hermione, mais é comprometido com a minha irmã - colocando a mão suavemente no ombro de Hermione - Mais nós somos solteiros – aquele maldito sorriso novamente, várias maneiras de como matar um ruivo passaram pela minha mente.

-Eu vou indo, desculpe ter atrapalhado "qualquer coisa" – ajeitei o casaco, e mesmo depois de ter tido que haviam "terminado" sabe-se lá o quê, ouvi a porta se fechando atrás de mim. "Harry Potter... Você é um idiota!"

"_**Existem pessoas que precisam da ausência para querer a presença"**_

Hermione Granger.

Harry tinha ido embora, mais eu não me arrependia nenhum pouco. Depois de tanto tempo, ele tinha que vir hoje? Ou ele era um completo idiota, ou simplesmente ele não sabia quem escolher e optou assim... Por medo.

Enquanto discutia comigo mesma, notei Rony me olhando fixamente sem qualquer expressão.

-O que houve?

-Você gosta dele.

Eu não estava tendo aquela conversa.

-Como? –antes me fazer de desentendida do que entregar o jogo não?

-Eu disse que você gosta do Harry - respondeu apontando para a porta, depositou a taça de vinho na mesa de centro levantando-se e caminhando até ficar à minha frente- E ele de você.

-Somos amigos Rony, como não poderíamos não nos gostar? –ele estava esquisito.

-Você sabe do que estou falando Mione, o sentimento que existe entre vocês não é apenas de uma amizade fraternal, e nem me venha com "amizade íntima" - fazendo o sinal de aspas com os dedos - Por que eu não vou cair nessa, você dois são tão confusos...

-E você é como uma água cristalina não Rony? –me afastei, a presença dele estava me deixando... Nervosa?Céus deveria ser carência. Mais tinha quer ser justamente com aquele ruivo?

-Eu posso não ter sido o aluno mais brilhante de Hogwarts, o mais responsável, o mais legal, o mais interativo, o mais interessante, o mais esperto, mais mesmo sendo um lerdo na maioria das vezes, um desajeitado com as palavras, um arrogante com os meus gestos, um insensível quando se trata de sentimento, mesmo assim Mione - ele disse aproximando-se de mim - Mesmo assim, sendo eu –apontando para sim –Eu consegui perceber a mulher incrível que você sempre foi, é e continuará sendo! Você sempre teve razão em me passar seus sermões, eu era um imaturo. Sempre teve motivos para ser ignorante comigo, quando eu apenas agia por interesse, sempre teve motivos para me destratar quando eu simplesmente não demonstrava me preocupar com você - senti um nervosismo do nada, é... Definitivamente era carência, eu não poderia sentir nada por ele.

-Rony, nós somos amigos e...

-Você e Harry também eram amigos, mais você se permitiu amá-lo!

-Não existe permissão para amar Ronald! Apenas se sente e se vive!

-Me deixe terminar, prometo que depois de hoje se você não quiser mais falar sobre isso não vou insistir.

Por mais que a minha mente e meu coração estivesse ligado a Harry, Rony parecia estar sendo sincero, depois nunca tinha visto aquele ruivo mal educado dizer algo realmente interessante

-Sim, continue.

But all these days

Mas todos esses dias

They feel like they're same

Parecem ser iguais

Just different faces

Só com rostos diferentes

Different place

Lugares diferentes

Get me out of here

Tire-me daqui

_**"Não importa o que eu diga você irá valorizar pelo que vê julgar pelo que ouviu e opinar pelo que conheceu"**_

Rony Weasley.

-É melhor nos sentarmos - disse indicando o sofá, e assim ela o fez, desconfiada provavelmente com medo que eu pudesse agarrá-la, mais eu não era mais aquele Rony idiota – Antes de decidir aparecer, eu fiquei pensando em como te dizer tudo que o que pretendo - eu ergui a cabeça lentamente para confirmar se ela ainda estava ali,e graças à Merlin continuava –O mais interessante, é que cheguei confiante e agora tenho medo que você me estupore a quando abrir a boca pra falar dos meus sentimentos...

-Sentimentos...? –ela franziu a testa, algo típico de Hermione Granger - E desde quando você aprendeu sobre "sentimentos" Rony? –fazendo questão de frisar aquilo que a estava deixando nervosa - Você sempre teve um coração de pedra, nunca se importou comigo, sempre foi um egoísta, um orgulhoso, um intrometido, e assim, de repente do nada você aparece depois de anos querendo falar de "sentimentos" comigo?

Ela falava e falava mais eu não estava escutando, não que estivesse chateado nem nada, mais era uma reação esperada. Então como uma boa opção, o silêncio seria meu amigo.

Não deixei de notar que enquanto ela jogava todo o meu passado na minha cara, ela me lançava olhares confusos enquanto suas sobrancelhas dançavam em um ritmo freqüente.

-Sendo assim, devido a esse nosso passado nada amigável é melhor não conversarmos mais sobre esse assunto - disse por fim pegando a sua caneca de chocolate quente, e eu a minha taça de vinho quase vazia - Como consegue tomar vinho em uma noite como essa?

-O vinho aquece Hermione.

-O chocolate também - ela queria que discutíssemos mais aquela noite seria diferente, Hermione não merecia palavras duras e nem atitudes infantis.

-Eu sei, mais o vinho mexe com as emoções... Depois, eu preciso dele.

-Fala como se...

Mas antes que ela terminasse a campainha tocou e eu olhei para o relógio, mais antes que conferisse as horas Hermione abriu a porta. Como ainda me encontrava sentado, e percebi que ela estava imóvel encarando algo ou alguém, levantei e caminhei até ela.

Harry Potter estava ali, com uma expressão estranha assim como Hermione. Eles tinham uma comunicação visual,com isso não me dei ao trabalho de ficar observando,tratei de dizer alguma coisa.

-Harry! –sorri mais ele pareceu frustrado.

-O que faz aqui?

-Oras, eu vim visitá-la. Depois, você não é o único amigo aqui - consultei o relógio e voltei a encará-lo - Depois eu é que deveria perguntar o que faz aqui, já passam da meia-noite.

-Eu não sou o único amigo aqui Rony –e realmente não era mais ele estava ali por um motivo e embora eu não soubesse com certeza, sabia que era algo relacionado ao casamento –Não vai me convidar pra entrar Hermione? –olhei para Hermione que se mantinha calada, ele sorriu, mais nem o seu melhor sorriso pareceu abalar Hermione - Ou vocês estão em uma espécie de encontro? –encontro, Harry Potter estava com ciúmes então? Minha alma gargalhava, mais o clima tenso me permitiu apenas a ficar no meu lugar, e para a minha surpresa Hermione teve uma reação.

Desculpe Harry, mais está muito tarde para uma visita. Depois que eu me lembre, Gina me disse que vocês iriam sair - continuei analisando ambas as expressões, e pude notar que ele fora pego de surpresa - Depois - ela se volteou para mim eu imediatamente pensei que seria mandado embora, mais ela me sorriu... Ela estava estranha - Bem... Eu e Rony já terminamos o tínhamos de fazer - é... Ela estava estranha, mais senti uma malícia em suas palavras, ela queria deixá-lo com ciúmes ou seria o efeito do vinho que estava me fazendo ter alucinações?

-Chegou tarde Harry - ela queria jogar com ele? Tudo bem então- Mais aconteceu alguma coisa? Não respondeu por que veio até a casa da Mione – ele não iria me dizer, mais independente disso, eu tinha chegado primeiro. -Você pode até ser amigo da Hermione, mais é comprometido com a minha irmã –coloquei a mão suavemente no ombro de Hermione, que por sua vez se manteve inerte a isso –Mais nós somos solteiros – primeiro fica noivo da minha irmã, depois que correr atrás da melhor amiga? Quem ele pensava que era Gina poderia até não ser a melhor pessoa do mundo, mais merecia respeito e sinceridade!

-Eu vou indo, desculpe ter atrapalhado "qualquer coisa" – ele ajeitou o casaco virou-se sem uma boa noite, mais se tinha pensado nisso Hermione tinha sido mais rápida em fechar a porta.

I can't stand by the side

Eu não posso ficar de lado

Oh, no

And watch this life pass me by

E assistir a vida passar por mim

Pass me by

Passar por mim

_**"Esperar que a vida lhe trate bem porque você é uma boa pessoa é como esperar que um touro não te ataque porque é vegetariano"**_

Harry Potter.

Cheguei em casa atordoado pelo pensamentos maliciosos, Rony era amigo de Hermione assim como eu, a única diferença era que eu havia descoberto que a amava, e ele? O que fazia ali no apartamento da minha morena, a todos os sorrisos e intimidades? Meu coração se contorceu em meu peito quando ele disse que eles eram solteiros, maldito tempo!

Eu fui um idiota, um egoísta, um orgulhoso, um imaturo, um medroso... Escolhi alguém que não supriria as minhas necessidades, alguém que não me completaria, o que me faz pensar o motivo de ter começado tudo. Era apenas ignorar aquele desejo adolescente, era apenas fechar meus olho e ser sensato, mais aquela ruiva permanecia em meus pensamentos, me inebriava com o seu calor, me estarrecia com a sua presença. Será que fora tudo um desejo, um simples desejo que assim que foi satisfeito perdeu o sabor do pecado?

Por isso fazer esta lista foi tão... Fácil, Hermione era astuta e objetiva, se ela também me queria porque então ficar dando confiança para o Rony, ela queria que eu tivesse uma atitude.

Mais o mundo está contra mim, o tempo foi meu inimigo e a minha racionalidade foi o meu deslize, maldição! Por que eu tinha que ser tão... Humano? Pros ares casamento, Gina, Rony, convidados, presentes, o padre! Eu não iria estragar a minha vida por que aquela mulher tinha escolhido um Weasley, preferia mil vezes viver sozinho que ao lado de alguém vivendo uma mentira.

Mais como a esperança é a última que morre, por mais que este meu orgulho esteja fritando para me impedir, eu não vou voltar atrás com a minha decisão de mostrar a Hermione a desgraçada desta lista. Se ela quisesse alguma coisa, ela que viesse atrás de mim agora, ao tenho que pensar em como dizer a Gina que não pretendo melhor que nunca pretendi me casar com ela, mais eu tinha que pensar, tinha apenas mais um dia antes do casamento, olho para o relógio que marca 02h00min Rony ainda estaria na companhia de Hermione? Se estivesse que aproveitasse bastante, porque assim que eu encontrasse a melhor maneira de terminar aquela barbaridade a vida dela e da família dele seria um inferno.

I can't stand by the side

Eu não posso ficar de lado

Oh, no

And watch this life pass me by

E assistir a vida passar por mim

Pass me by

Passar por mim

_**"Nunca desestimule alguém que evolui, não importa quão lenta seja a evolução"**_

Hermione Granger.

Era sábado, e o relógio marcava exatamente 08h30minmin. Hermione ainda encontrava-se em sua cama, não, ela não estava dormindo, aliás, ela nem tinha conseguido isso. A conversa com Rony ainda estava em sua mente, mais seu coração estava em Harry. Porque as coisas tinham que ser tão difíceis? Ela tinha que ter entrado justamente no vagão onde aqueles dois estavam? Ela conseqüentemente deveria ter se tornado amiga de ambos?

Tudo poderia ter sido diferente, ela poderia estar noiva neste momento, feliz e esperando um futuro sossegado no conforto de seu apartamento, mais não, ela foi se apaixonar pelo seu melhor amigo. Por isso que dizem que são de grandes amizades que nascem grandes amores, ela sempre foi guiada pela sua sensatez, mais a sua inteligência tinha pedido férias sem data para retornar, ela não conseguia mais raciocinar decentemente.

A imagem de Harry parado à porta de seu apartamento era constante. Mais ele tinha que ter demorado basicamente mais de dois meses para perceber que ela era a mulher certa para ele? Começava a pensar se ELE era o homem certo pra ela, Harry era tão confuso, muitas vezes indeciso... E talvez por isso ele tenha lhe prendido a atenção. Com aquele jeito carente de ser, heróico de se mostrar, amigo para se desejar possuir, colo para se oferecer, teimoso para se passar o tempo, irresponsável para lhe dar conselhos, ingênuo de se observar, protetor quando se mais necessitava Harry Potter sempre foi e continuará sendo único.

Quando a Rony, se Harry era lento para ver as coisas óbvias. Rony tinha uma lerdeza impregnada em sua pele e hospeda em seu cérebro, a sua pérola foi enxergar que eu era uma "garota" aos quatorze anos, seu egoísmo em ver Harry competindo, seu orgulho em lhe pedir desculpas, sua ingratidão, seu senso de humor terrível e totalmente inoportuno, seu receio de arriscar, seu senso de inferioridade, sua infantilidade, sua irresponsabilidade, sua arrogância... Tantas coisas, mais se até o "mais lerdo do mundo" tinha criado coragem para se declarar para mim antes de Harry, era algo que eu estava levando em conta, óbvio que não aceitaria me casar e ter dois filhos com eles e colocar nomes inadequados como Rose e Hugo, quem faria isso? Em um mundo bruxo com nomes diferentes, colocar nomes tão... Tão comuns?

Depois, será que seria saudável eu continuar alimentando esse sentimento tão corrosivo por Harry...?

Parecia um pesadelo, mas as palavras de Rony me faziam ponderar sobre o seu incrível amadurecimento...

-Obrigado - voltamos aos nossos lugares anteriores, era hoje ou nunca mais - Às vezes, eu achava fácil contar o tempo, pois ele não era nem rápido, nem lento. Era o tempo, apenas. Então o tempo começou a ir rápido demais... Isso acontecia sempre que eu estava com você. Durante todos os dias, enquanto éramos três, queria que fôssemos apenas nós dois. Mas quando estávamos sozinhos, o assunto era sempre nós três - vi ele se mover nervoso, enquanto massageava suas mãos - Não achava isso de todo ruim. Assim como para você, Harry também era meu melhor amigo. Um amigo que enfrentava naquela época os piores problemas de um adulto. A maior dificuldade, mesmo quando estávamos a sós, era apenas o tempo. Rápido demais. Quando eu começava a criar coragem para falar alguma coisa, já tínhamos que ir dormir. Depois tinha certeza de que falaria uma asneira, preferia continuar calado. Àquela época eu culpava o tempo. Hoje eu sei que foi medo.

-Rony eu...

-Hermione, por favor - ele fez um sinal com uma das mãos para eu parasse - Você me deu permissão de falar, se me interromper terei uma crise de nervos – Eu vou tentar se o mais breve possível, É em você quem eu penso, quem vejo, quem sinto a presença. Cego ou não, longe ou perto, é de você que vem minha força, Hermione eu te amo e por mais que você não possa me corresponder... Não me peça para te esquecer, porque será impossível fazer isso.

Rony Weasley... Verdadeiramente Rony Weasley tinha dito aquelas... Coisas? Não consegui me mexer, ou expressar qualquer coisa, até a minha ironia desapareceu, ele apenas se levantou e veio até mim, depositou um beijo suave em meu rosto e aparatou.

So what if it hurts me?

E daí se isto me machucar?

So what if i break down?

E daí se eu desmoronar?

So what if this world just throws me off the edge?

E daí se o mundo apenas me jogar para fora?

My feet run out of ground

não há mais chão sob meus pés

I gotta find my place

Eu tenho que encontrar meu lugar

I wanna hear my sound

Eu quero ouvir meu som

Don't care about all the pain in front of me

Não me importo com toda a dor que vira em frente

I'm just trying to be happy

Só estou tentando ser feliz

Oh, happy

Oh, feliz

_**"Definir é limitar. Não precisamos de rótulos para nos conhecermos por isso para saber como é o meu jeito de ser, apenas me conhecendo..."  
>Harry Potter.<br>**_  
>Era hoje, definitivamente não passaria das dez da manhã. Acordou cedo, nem se deu o trabalho de preparar o café da manhã, apenas ficou na sala de sua casa imaginado como poderia acabar com aquele martírio, certo tudo bem, ninguém tinha culpa se ele tinha sido um idiota.<br>Respirou fundo e aparatou.

A toca estava tranqüila demais, saiu da sala e dirigiu-se até a cozinha, ninguém... Aquilo estava muito estranho, o casamento estava às portas deveria estar mais agitado não?

Andou vagarosamente, mais não encontrou nada de estranho, as coisas estavam arrumadas como a Senhora Weasley sempre deixava.

Ou não tinha ninguém, o que confirmava de vez o meu azar. Ou simplesmente eles estavam em seus respectivos quartos, com este pensamento comecei a subir os lances de escada quando alguns sussurros começaram a surgir, fui seguindo os pequenos sons. Vinha do quarto de Gina, eu a principio pensei logo besteira, é... Eu pensei que era corno. Pelo menos daria o flagra e acabaria com o casamento, mais para a minha decepção era apenas Gina, Percy e para a minha surpresa a Senhora Weasley.

Aproximei-me sorrateiramente, eu sei mais a minha mãe nunca me ensinou a não escutar conversa alheia. E sei que se estivesse viva me daria um bom sermão, mas curioso como sempre...

-Mãe, desculpa- apontei pro céu, e encostei o meu ouvido na porta.

A voz autoritária de Percy se exaltou.

-COMO? COMO VOCÊ PODE ESTAR GRÁVIDA GINA!- ouvi algo sendo jogado, eu me afastei e me encostei-me à parede do outro lado do corredor.

_ "Grávida... Gina estava GRÁVIDA!" _

Uma onda de ódio me invadiu, a primeira coisa foi chutar aquela porta e matá-la, mais ela uma mulher grávida... O que me faltava mais? Passando ambas as mãos pelos cabelos, encostei-me na porta novamente, podia ouvir aquela ruiva chorar.

-Gina filha, o casamento é amanhã... –ouve um silêncio - Harry vai se casar com você e tudo estará resolvido, ele não vai abandoná-la nestas condições.

_ "Como é que é? Eu não vou assumir filho algum! Ela que se vire com essa criança!"_

-Mais mamãe, eu não contei pra ele... Harry não sabe de nada.

-Nem precisa saber, Harry te ama e irá compreender.

-Eu iria sair dali ou explodiria aquela casa, desci as escadas no mesmo ritmo que subi.

Só tinha uma pessoa com quem eu queria conversar, mais Rony não estava em casa e se estivesse com ela? Aparatei na sala de estar de Hermione, silêncio, eu estava começando a odiá-lo.

Esperava não encontrar ela e Rony na cama.

Andei até o quarto dela, a porta estava entreaberta pensei em bater, mais resolvi entrar assim mesmo, ela estava sentada na cama rodeada por fotos, enquanto ela segurava uma ela ergueu a cabeça e se assustou.

-O que faz aqui?

-Vim conversar.

-Você vai se casar amanhã Harry - ela rapidamente começou a recolher as fotos, mais eu fui mais rápido e segurei seus braços, ela me encarou atônita - Eu sei, mais não pretendo comparecer, digamos que seja a vez do noivo abandonar a futura esposa no altar - eu não deixei de notar que ao segurar seus braços deixei bem próxima a mim - Depois eu não a amo.

-Harry seja racional - ela tentou se afastar e me aproximei mais - Por favor, você não pode simplesmente aparecer depois de tanto tempo e... –abaixei minha cabeça encostando meu queixo em seu ombro macio, ela pareceu perder as forças mais a segurei pela cintura e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

-Quando me pediu para fazer aquela lista, você queria me alertar sobre os perigos de um casamento impulsivo, ou queria que finalmente admitisse que você pertence a mim? –senti seu corpo tremer, e ouvi-a soltar o ar que prendia em forma de um gemido.

-Porque faz isso comigo?

-Simplesmente por saber que você me quer, me responda - comecei a depositar beijos em sua nuca provocando-lhe arrepios, senti ela me abraçar e parei imediatamente – Me diga apenas que eu entendi errado, e eu vou embora - me afastei e vi seu rosto corado - Me responda Hermione.

Ela passou um das mãos pela testa, e sentou-se na cama novamente. Encarou-me e entendendo me sentei ao seu lado.

-As coisas para você Harry parecem tão fáceis- ela soltou um suspiro –Mais se coloque em meu lugar, a família Weasley sempre foi muito receptiva comigo, nunca fizerem distinção por eu ser trouxa e...

-Rony veio e se declarou pra você,oras, conte-me uma coisa que eu não sei!

-Harry eu não posso...

-Olhe para mim enquanto fala, sabe que não gosto quando conversam comigo olhando para qualquer coisa que não seja eu - ela ergueu lentamente a cabeça

-Eu pedi a lista apenas para provar que Gina não era mulher para você construir uma família - ela fixou o olhar, tinha que confessar que quando Hermione queria mentir, ela conseguia enganar o Rony, por que a mim nunca! Ela queria que eu desistisse, se ela assim desejava iria satisfazê-la.

-Tudo bem, se você quer assim eu vou embora.

-Case-se Harry, você não pode abandonar a Gina e decepcionar uma família que sempre esteve ao seu lado - coitada... Ela nem imaginava o que estava falando.

-Eu vou comparecer ao casamento se te deixar feliz - me virei em direção à porta, mais eu não iria embora sem antes provar do pecado – Sabe Hermione, eu vim até aqui para conversar, mais não disse o verdadeiro assunto, então já que o principal eu vou guardar comigo... A segunda opção vai ter que concretizar.

-Harry, não podemos.

-E com o Rony você pode? –perguntei sarcasticamente.

-Não, porque eu nunca o beijei! –Rony continuava lerdo - E sendo assim, eu também não..

Mas ela não conseguiu terminar. Harry tinha gentilmente pressionado seus lábios contra os dela, não conseguindo mais resistir a seus impulsos. Ele tinha perdido o controle e o arrependimento tinha dito adeus Harry Potter.

O beijo começou bem gentil. Logo no início, Hermione ficou um pouco chocada com o gesto dele e se afastou um pouco. Depois, Harry pôde sentir o corpo dela vindo em direção ao seu, enquanto ela correspondia ao beijo. Ela passou seus braços sobre os ombros dele, unindo suas mãos atrás do pescoço dele. Ele teve a impressão de ouvi-la suspirar, mas não pôde ter certeza, pois seus suspiros pareciam ressoar. Ele colocou seus braços ao redor da cintura dela. Seus narizes se bateram desajeitados algumas vezes, fazendo- os rir entre os beijos, que ficavam cada vez mais intensos.

Harry se afastou.  
>-Você tem razão Hermione, não posso abandonar o meu casamento - com isso aparatou em sua casa com um sorriso malicioso, deixando uma Hermione confusa para trás - Casamento... Amanhã será inesquecível - sorriu de uma maneira nada gentil.<p>

So any turns that I can't see

Em tantas voltas que não posso ver,

I'll count a strange on this Road

Vou incluindo estranhos nessa estrada

But don't say victim

Mas não digo vitima

Don't say anything

Não digo nada.

_**"O futuro tem muitos nomes: para os fracos, ele é inatingível; para os temerosos, ele é desconhecido, para os corajosos, ele é oportunidade."**_

Hermione Granger.

Hermione se lamentava pela atitude sua atitude mais cedo, afinal de contas o que ela queria da vida? Primeiro descobrira-se apaixonada pelo melhor amigo, depois abrira mão em prol da felicidade Gina, que tinha esperado como um o último filhote na loja de animais, ela nunca fora sua amiga, ela aera apenas a irmã caçula de Rony, tudo bem, elas tinham tido lá as suas conversas, mais nada construtivas, tem um assunto decente e benéfico era impossível.

Mesmo assim, por pena e nada demais, desistira de lutar por ele, sofrendo e chorando as escondidas na biblioteca.

Depois em uma noite de loucura, ou de simplesmente cansaço de apenas observar e não experimentar a tentação de possuir seu amigo, decidiu por dizer-lhe sutilmente, certo, diretamente que ela deveria ser sua futura esposa, mais Harry sendo Harry, demorou ou apenas pensou que não se passava de uma brincadeira, Rony foi à seu apartamento, algo interessante ele pronunciou, Harry deu as caras,resumindo a situação.

Nos beijamos, e eu o que faço? Tenho uma crise de consciência ou vestígio da burrice de Rony, peço para ele se casar! Céus! Inferno!

Onde eu estava com cabeça quando pedi isso? Conhecendo Harry, ele se casaria com o propósito de fazer sofrer, e eu merecia mesmo, estava com ele ali no meu quarto, com a cama ali a centímetros de nós, podendo ter finalmente provado o seu sabor, mais não. Dou uma madre Teresa...

O dia finalmente chegara e Hermione já estava pronta, deu uma última olha em seu reflexo e novamente constatou que estava perfeita, claro, era ela e tinha que estar.  
>Sorriu fracamente em imaginar que tudo aquilo poderia ter sido evitado, porque ela tinha que ter devolvido o vira-tempo para a professora Minerva?<p>

Estava atrasada, à uma hora dessas os "noivos" já deveriam ter feitos os seus votos.

Aparatou na porta da igreja, ao menos a saída deles ela acompanharia, e quando fosse jogar o arroz iria mirar nos olhos de Gina, por tê-lo conquistado antes dela.

Mais ao se colocar a porta de entrada, o padre parou e todos a encararam, Harry e Gina que estavam no altar seguiram os olhares, até que finalmente os nossos se encontraram, ele me olhou curioso e eu apenas fitei os convidados com a testa franzida não entendendo aquela súbita reação, tudo bem que eu tinha chegado atrasada, mais aquilo não era motivo para tanto era?

Foi quando o padre disse.

-Alguma objeção?

"O que ele estava falando? Objeção? Como assim?"

-Existe algo que queira falar para impedir este casamento? – ele decidiu ser mais objetivo.

"O que? Calma, só um momento... Impedir o casamento? Mais eu não tinha chegado..."

-Ah meu Merlin – a ficha finalmente tinha caído, o casamento tinha se atrasado também... Porcaria! Mais era a minha chance de fazer algo digno.

-Eu... Eu... – os convidados me fitavam, alguns esperançosos como Luna, Neville, Simas e Dino, outros me assassinavam como os membros da família Weasley, e alguns apenas consultavam o relógio impacientemente, voltei a encarar Harry, ele me olhava com um pedido de socorro, mais ao olhar Gina, notei que ela acariciava a barriga e suplicava para não fazer o que eu queria – Não... Não tenho nada a dizer, apenas cheguei atrasada - tratei de sentar com meus antigos colegas.

-Não foi a escolha certa Hermione- disse Luna –Harry não será feliz com ela - o seu "ela"tinha soado de uma maneira estranha, mais era Luna, então não dei muita importância.

O casamento tomou o seu devido rumo, enquanto e retirava, Harry me lançou um olhar de decepção, mais desviou em seguida quando Gina segurou sua mão, todos saíram para se despedir, mais eu não, fiquei ali paralisada dentro da igreja, eu o havia perdido para sempre.

Acordei desesperada, o sol estava alto, ainda bem que tinha sido apenas um sonho porque se fosse verdade eu estaria Harry de porre neste momento.

Harry tinha se mostrado disposto a ir embora comigo para qualquer lugar, ele não tinha medo do que pensariam ou do que a família Weasley faria. E eu sabia que por mais magoado que estivesse se eu lhe propusesse alguma maluquice para ele desistir do casamento ele aceitaria, caso contrário se ele fizesse doce, pela primeira vez na história do mundo bruxo, o noivo seria raptado na porta da igreja.

Mas antes tomaria meu café e pensaria em como fazer isso.

Assim, no mesmo ritmo em que tomei o café foi o almoço. Encontrar uma maneira de como impedir aquela loucura que eu incentivei, só tinha uma forma, eu teria que fazer isso antes do casamento, conversando e finalmente persuadindo aquele chantagista emocional.

Tomei um banho frio, mais muito frio mesmo, queria acordar de vez. Vesti-me rapidamente, peguei a minha varinha e aparatei.

A casa estava silenciosa, Harry finalmente tinha mudado e a sala não estava mais a mesma bagunça de antes, sempre pensei que apenas arrumasse quando avisava que vinha. Com isso não teria problemas, fui até a cozinha, tudo em seu devido lugar e não deixei de notar que as panelas ainda estavam tampadas e sem vestígio de louça alguma na pia, ele não havia almoçado. Já passava de meio-dia e aquele homem ainda não tinha se alimentado? Isso teria que mudar!

Subi os lances de escada, e parei bem no meio olhando as fotos que estavam ali, não tinha nenhuma de Gina... Estranho, ela estaria ali mais tarde como sua esposa. Respirei fundo e prossegui, andei pelo corredor quando notei que a porta de seu quarto estava entreaberta, ele tinha entrado sem bater não? Faria a mesma coisa.

-Hermione!- gritou.

-Harry... –parei, ele estava com a parte do seu corpo à mostra, sim apenas uma parte, a mais interessante estava escondida por baixo da toalha envolvida em sua cintura.

Voltei a para encará-lo, ele estava... Nervoso? Ri maliciosamente e me aproximei - O que foi? –perguntei inocentemente e parei perto da cama.

-Eu estava prestes a trocar de roupa, de repente você entra sem avisar eu me assustei –falou irritado –O que faz aqui? –perguntou confuso - Pensei que a veria apenas na igreja.

-Harry, você foi ao meu apartamento, adentrou o meu quarto da mesma maneira que eu, disse que me amava depois me beija e some sem esperar que eu tivesse alguma reação positiva, meu querido eu apenas vim retribuir a visita - me aproximei mais, notei ele se afastar para mais perto da porta do banheiro – E parece que eu cheguei em um bom momento –disse apontando para ele.

Ele cerrou os olhos, meneou a cabeça de lado e sorriu fracamente.

-O que quer realmente Hermione?

-Você.

Harry caminhou até a cama e pegou a muda de roupa, me olhou desconfiado como se a qualquer momento eu pudesse agarrá-lo, o que era uma grande possibilidade, ele estava muito mais convidativo. Assim que ele me deu as costas para ir ao banheiro, caminhei rápido e o abracei por trás.

-É tão difícil assim... –disse às suas costas sentindo músculos se enrijeceram.

-Não é difícil, poderia muito bem me virar e ceder aos meus e aos se desejos, mais agora não é o melhor momento- ele tentou se afastar mais o abracei mais forte, era inútil claro, ele tinha uma força descomunal - Entenda Hermione, eu tenho um compromisso muito importante e...

-Até ontem, eu era mais importante pra você –ele voltou-se para mim –Acredite, você sempre será... Mais eu estou com muita coisa em mente, e não quero levá-las para a cama- se abaixou e depositou um beijo suave em meus lábios- Quero seja especial, apenas eu e você sem nada para atrapalhar – disse entre o beijo, mais aprofundasse o beijo ele já tinha se afastado e entrado no banheiro.

Sentei na cama, olhando o quarto em volta até que minha atenção recaiu no terno pendurado no cabide ao lado do guarda-roupa, olhei para o criado mudo e vi o porta retrato que continha a nossa última foto, a despedida antes de entramos pela última vez no Expresso de Hogwarts.

Senti meu rosto esquentar e meus olhas arderem, seguidamente finas lágrimas caíram por meu rosto, quando senti Harry se aproximar e ajoelhar-se à minha frente.

-Eu não me lembrava dessa foto... –murmurei ainda fitando a foto. Éramos apenas eu e Harry, ele murmurava alguma coisa em meu ouvido e eu sorria timidamente - O que me você me disse?

Ele segurou uma de minhas mãos e com a outra colocou o retrato em seu lugar, conseqüentemente trouxe-a de volta e limpou as minhas lágrimas delicadamente, se aproximou e murmurou em meu ouvido como na foto.

-Eu te amo... –sorri e o abracei - Hermione, eu disse que iria ao casamento, mais não disse que me casaria - o senti acariciar meus cabelos, senti-lo, respirar o seu perfume e provar o sabor do seu beijo era um vício do qual eu me permitira ir para reabilitação.

-Eu também te amo, mais então porque não vamos embora? Desista Harry... Por favor.  
>Ele me afastou e beijou uma de minhas mãos. Sorriu e finalmente se pronunciou.<p>

-Gina está grávida Hermione - eu senti tudo se deslocar dentro de mim, levei uma das mãos e puxei a que Harry segurava e me levantei rapidamente.

-Desde quando você sabe? –perguntei irritada – FALA HARRY!

Ele se levantou e foi até mim, tentou me tocar mais me recusei.

-Desde ontem... Eu fui ao seu apartamento pra falar sobre isso, mais...

-Você vai ser pai! E mesmo assim queria largar tudo pra viver – dei uma pausa –Eu sou uma aventura.

-Você nunca foi uma aventura, e aquele filho não é meu, Hermione! Não é meu!

-Me esqueça – era a minha vez de deixá-lo sem reação, aparatei e rapidamente estava no Beco Diagonal... Eu precisava uma cerveja amanteigada.

So what if it hurts me?

E daí se isto me machucar?

So what if I break down?

E daí se eu desmoronar?

So what if this world just throws me off the edge?

E daí se o mundo apenas me jogar para fora?

My feet run out of ground

não há mais chão sob meus pés

I gotta find my place

Eu tenho que encontrar meu lugar

I wanna hear my sound

Eu quero ouvir meu som

Don't care about all the pain in front of me

Não me importo com toda a dor que vira em frente

I Just wanna be happy

Só estou tentando ser feliz

Happy

Feliz

I just wanna be

Só quero ser

Oh

I Just wanna be

Só quero ser

Happy

Feliz.

-Mulher é uma criatura complicada - Harry falava enquanto andava, tentando imaginar para onde ela poderia ter ido, para o apartamento era óbvio que não - Céus, se eu falo a verdade sou tratado desta maneira, imagine se tivesse mentido - chutou a porta do quarto que fechou violentamente, quando ouviu um barulho em sua janela, voltou-se para a mesma e viu uma coruja de porte mediano, franziu o cenho e foi ver o que ela queria- Oi...

A coruja o encarava seriamente e assim que o mesmo a permitiu, voou e pousou em sua escrivaninha, Harry foi até ela e estendeu à mão, ela lhe entregou a carta e continuou parada ainda lhe encarando.

-Está com fome?

A coruja apenas continuou a lhe fitar, mais afinal de contas o que dar a ela? Desde que perdera Edwiges nunca mais tivera outro animal.

-Desculpe, mais não tenho nada que possa te agradar - quando foi lhe fazer um carinho, ela lhe bicou - AI! –balançou a mão com dor, e decidiu ler a carta.

"Harry  
>Estou na minha loja de antiguidades aqui no Beco Diagonal com uma Hermione histeria, venha o mais rápido possível, caso contrário eu não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos!"<br>Ass.: Luna.

Assim que leu correu e vestiu o casaco, pegou a varinha e não deixou de perceber que a coruja ainda lhe olhava, riu com a situação. Foi até a geladeira e a única coisa que tinha que talvez ela comesse era carne, mais se fosse como Edwiges iria preferir caçar.

Pegou um pedaço e levou até ela, e suas suspeitas tinham se confirmado... Nada de algo já morto! Ela lhe lançou mais um olhar e voou pela janela.

Por fim aparatou no Beco Diagonal, ele nem se lembrava onde era loja de Luna... Mais não deveria ser difícil de encontrar, afinal de contas tratava-se de Luna e seu gosto excêntrico.

Enquanto Harry vagava à procura da loja, nem imaginava o que estava acontecendo há muitos metros de onde estava.

-Hermione, controle-se, por favor!- Luna falava tentando acalmar Hermione.

-Me controlar? COMO LUNA? COMO? –Hermione estava histérica.

-Hermione por Merlin! Harry apenas te disse a verdade e é assim que você se comporta? – "Paz e amor acima de tudo, mais agüentar uma Hermione sentindo-se enganada é terrível", "Calma Luna", "Calma nada! Você tentou ajudar e deu nisso!", "Mais ela está em um momento difícil", "Difícil? Ela está gritando com você!"

Por mais que Luna tivesse tido a boa atitude de convidar Hermione para ir até a sua loja e conversar, a morena não parecia nada amigável com o convite, tudo bem que entre elas nunca existiu um relacionamento de amizade, e muito menos de confiabilidade... Mais só porque Hermione era uma incrédula não significava que ela não tinha sentimentos.

-Luna, eu o amo! E ele me vem e diz que Gina está grávida? –ela bateu em cima de uma das mesas - Como quer que eu fique? – e novamente as lágrimas começavam a cair por seu rosto - E ele ainda tem a coragem de negar que é dele! Como acha que eu estou?

Luna a encarou incrédula, e resolveu falar após conferir que tudo quebrável e com pontas estava fora do alcance de Hermione. Assim como se certificou também de que a varinha da ressentida estava atrás do balcão dentro da sua bolsa juntamente com a sua.

-E ele? Já parou para pensar em como o Harry está? –perguntou chateada.

-Luna, depois de tudo o que eu disse... –ela olhou para loira e depois sorriu com deboche

- Se bem que, o que eu deveria esperar de alguém que acredita em Woodflú?  
>"Luna calma", "AH CALA BOCA!".<p>

-Escuta aqui Hermione Jane Granger! –disse indo em direção a uma morena assustada com a repentina reação – Não me interessa que você tenha sido uma das alunas mais brilhantes do seu ano, não me importa que você seja amiga de Harry Potter, pouco me afeta que você tenha participado da Guerra e falta alguma me faz saber que você já Leu Hogwarts Uma História mais de nem sei quantas vezes! –Luna despejava tudo o que estava em sua garganta durante anos - ACORDA HERMIONE! OMUNDO NÃO GIRA EM TORNO DO SEU SOFRIMENTO, DA SUA INTELIGÊNCIA, DAS SUAS CONQUISTAS!

-OLHA AQUI LUNA - Hermione fez menção de levantar, mais Luna a obrigou a sentar-se novamente na cadeira empurrando-a com uma das mãos o seu ombro.

-NÃO OLHA QUI VOCÊ!

"Harry não tinha sido ninguém, ele simplesmente surgiu para lhe pertencer e ela tinha jogado tudo no lixo duvidando do caráter dele. Mais falar que Luna estava certa, isso estava fora de cogitação no momento!"

-O seu moreno de olhos encantadores falou a verdade querida, Gina teve uma aventura durante uma noite enquanto Harry estava naquela missão na Irlanda - ela deu uma pausa olhando para uma de suas prateleiras, mais podia sentir os olhos de Hermione sobre si – Enfim, eu não fui a única testemunha do ato como ela mesma disse "Impensado", Dino e Simas também viram como ela supriu a saudade que estava sentindo –encarou Hermione –Gina contaria a Harry antes do casamento, usaria a criança para prendê-lo ao compromisso - sorriu e começou a brincar com uma das mechas de cabelo - Ela sentia Harry distante, e como não conseguiu levá-lo para a cama nesse meio tempo, a preocupação apenas a consumia a cada dia, mais algo me diz que Harry descobriu sozinho.

Hermione ainda continuava calada, provavelmente ainda assimilando tudo o que ela lhe dissera, quem diria, ela Luna a lunática, sonhadora dando um sermão em Hermione Granger, levantou-se e se postou ao lado da morena.

-Vai dizer que eu sou a pior pessoa desse mundo agora? –perguntou sem entusiasmo.

-Na realidade não, olhe pra mim - pediu educadamente, embora no fundo o "olhe" expressasse uma exigência, assim Hermione fez e sentiu o rosto ser esbofeteado por Luna - Isso é para você acordar de uma vez por todas, se levantar desta cadeira e ter uma atitude de uma mulher que quer o homem da sua vida! –mais antes que Hermione revidasse o tapa, a porta se abriu e Harry entrou afoito, mais parou ao ver o silêncio.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? –perguntou olhando de Luna para o lado do rosto direto da face de Hermione vermelho, poderia estar sendo levado pela pressa, mais no rosto da mulher pareciam marcas de dedos.

Como ambas apenas o fitavam, ele resolveu não se atrever a perguntar sobre o motivo da bofetada.

-Então... O que – mais antes que Harry termina-se Luna o interrompeu

-Apenas a conversa mais longa e realista que eu e Hermione já tivemos - disse dando  
>as costas e indo para trás do balcão - E pelo amor de Deus, resolvam logo as suas vidas! –falou apontando de uma para o outro - Não quero ter a mesma atitude de hoje - olhou Hermione que encarava enfurecida - Depois, vocês já são adultos e não deveriam ficar com atitudes tão infantis, resolvam as suas diferenças antes que isto destruía esse sentimento lindo que os une.<p>

Harry a olhou surpreso, e perguntava-se se este realismo tinha sido a causa do olhar que Hermione lançava à loira. Independente do que a Luna dissera à Hermione, parecia ter impactado uma vez que, a mesma apenas lhe encarava sem manifestar nenhuma atitude para se pronunciar.

-Harry- começou Hermione - Preciso conversar com você - indicou a cadeira à sua frente na mesa.

-Eu também, concordo com a Luna quanto a este comportamento nada maduro –ainda permanecendo na mesma posição –Mais como eu disse, não posso, hoje é o casamento e me lembro bem que você pediu que eu fosse – Luna observava aquela conversa idiota com uma cara de desgosto, ela já tinha se intrometido, mais pra quem tinha esbofeteado Hermione Granger e a feito ficar calada sem argumento algum ,mais um intromissão não à levaria para o inferno.

-É incrível como vocês dois amam complicar as coisas quando a resolução está às portas - saiu detrás do balcão e se aproximou ficando na distância que separava Harry e Hermione.

–Harry querido, a Hermione te ama e você sabe disso – falou com segurança –Hermione - voltou-se para a mulher que ainda matinha o seu olhar vingativo - Harry te ama e você está cansada de saber disto também –afastou-se olhando para ambos –Parem de sentir pena dos outros pelo menos uma vez na vida coloquem seus sentimentos acima deles, se continuarem desta maneira vocês nunca poderão ficar juntos, céus! Tenham amor próprio. Era engraçado ver Luna se comportar daquela maneira, estava tão séria e confiante. Mais Harry ainda estava com uma pendência... Quer dizer, ele estava com duas e depois, depois de tudo resolvido teria uma conversa definitiva com Hermione. Luna ainda esperava uma iniciativa, mais pelo visto a razão ainda discutia com a emoção, soltou um suspiro impaciente.

-Ah! Vocês que se entendam- disse jogando as mãos para o alto - Não vou pegar ninguém pela mão e conduzi-los a fazer algo tão simples – jogou os cabelos para trás pegou a bolsa, colocou a varinha de Hermione sobre a mesa, e foi em direção à porta e a trancou – Como não vai ter mais nada construtivo vocês podem ir embora, eu já vou, afinal de contas tenho um casamento para ir mais tarde –falou irônica – Depois quero ficar linda para ver o que você fará Harry.

Hermione fitou o homem e disse.

-Eu também quero saber o que você pretende levando essa mentira adiante - levantou-se e caminhou até ficar frente a ele - Tem certeza disso? Se quiser posso encontrar uma maneira de sumir com você antes que Gina apareça - sorriu fracamente, embora Harry ainda mantivesse a seriedade.

-Eu sei o que estou fazendo, e tenho certeza que será inesquecível –voltou-se para Luna –Obrigado!

-De nada, só acho que deveria ter chegado mais cedo aqui.

-É que...

-Harry, você é muito gentil para dizer a verdade... Sei que não se lembrava mais da loja - aproximou-se e depositou um beijo em seu rosto e sussurrou em seu ouvido - Mais foi boa sua memória se ausentar, fazer Hermione Granger ficar calada foi ficará para sempre em minha memória –afastou-se sob o olhar curioso de Hermione –Nos vemos depois - aparatando em seguida.

Harry apenas olhou para Hermione que parecia ainda ter esperanças de que ele mudaria de idéia, mais ele somente ajeitou os óculos e se foi.

Hermione olhou à sua volta, e levou uma das mãos a face.

-Luna –sibilou –Obrigada - ela nunca falaria isso a Di Lua pessoalmente, mais aquela maluquinha quando queria sabia ser bem objetiva e realista. Momentaneamente uma vontade de ir aquele casamento lhe preencheu a alma, algo lhe dizia que seria interessante.

As horas passaram rapidamente e o relógio já marcava exatas 19h00min, estava em cima da hora, lembrou-se do sonho, melhor do pesadelo de ter seu Harry ao lado de uma vadia como Gina Weasley, olhou-se mais uma vez no espelho, respirou fundo.

-Espero que realmente estrague este casamento Harry Potter, caso contrário não quero saber de família, noiva, consciência! Sumo com você daquela igreja.

A igreja estava com uma ornamentação com flores vermelhas e brancas, os convidados pareciam ansiosos, enquanto muitos conversavam outros encontravam algum defeito, mais alguém não se importava com o momento, embora devesse ser o mais interessado.

Harry já se encontrava no altar, ela não deixou de notar que ele não sorria nem ao menos sequer dava atenção que Rony falava que por sua vez lançava olhares furtivos ela saiu da entrada da igreja e procurou por Luna, levou um susto quando percebeu que ela estava sentada no mesmo lugar que em seu sonho e ao seu lado encontravam-se Simas e Dino, tão logo se sentou e marcha nupcial começou seu coração começou a falhar, olhou para Harry que permaneceu firme e com a atenção apenas na ruiva, como era de se esperar, vários pensamentos absurdos começaram a passar por sua mente.

Mais eram negativos demais, tudo bem que Harry tinha o incrível hábito de ser vingativo mais daí a se casar por puro impulso era demais, principalmente por saber que teria uma mulher que supria a sua falta "dando por ai". Sentiu Luna repousar uma de suas mãos em seu ombro

-Vai dar tudo certo.

-Eu espero mesmo.

Gina caminhava com o seu vestido branco, não sei por que, poderia ser vermelho para simbolizar o demônio que estava incubado em sua alma, depois de pura Gina Weasley não tinha nada, se é que um dia ela realmente experimentou da inocência. Ela sorria, com aquele ar de que acabara de conquistar o seu merecido prêmio, mais ela estava muito enganada! Harry não lhe pertencia mais e sim a ela, Hermione Jane Granger.

Chegando próximo do altar, o Senhor Weasley a entregou a Harry e ambos deram um aperto de mãos, Gina aproximou-se mais de Harry, mais o mesmo apenas fingiu não notar mantendo o seu olhar fixo no padre.

-Os convidados podem se sentar –falou o padre, assim todos obedeceram - Estamos aqui nesta noite para celebrar a união de Harry James Potter e Ginevra Molly Weasley – ele fez uma pausa e continuo –Se existe alguém nesta igreja que é contra este casamento, que fale agora ou cale-se para sempre –seus olhos vagaram pela igreja, e incrivelmente pararam sobre mim, na hora senti uma vontade de levantar e dizer bem alto "Eu tenho", senti Luna mais uma vez, mais agora ela tinha me dado um beliscão e sibilado "Espere o Harry". Tu do bem eu iria esperar, mais se aquele homem não fizesse nada, me levantaria iria até o altar, daria um tapa em Gina e sumiria com ele!  
>Mais minha tensão se desfez quando Harry deu as costas ao padre virou-se os presentes.<p>

-Eu tenho – Gina o olhou aterrorizada, buscou auxílio em Rony que por sua vez não parecia chocado... Ao contrário, parecia satisfeito!

O padre também não demonstrava surpresa, provavelmente ele parecia imune a essa situação, quando me passou em mente quantas vezes ele já tinha presenciado uma cena assim. Burburinhos e exclamações tanto de surpresas como de indignação se alastravam no ambiente, pelo que pude ver a Senhora Weasley começava a passar mal, o Senhor Weasley estava com a mesma reação que Gina, Percy parecia furioso embora seu olhar recaísse sobre a irmã, e o restante da família ruiva queria saber, ou pelo menos a ingenuidade de pensar que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira se concretizasse pela boca de Harry, o que não aconteceu.

Ele calmamente colocou a mão dentro do paletó e retirou uma folha de... "Meu Merlin".

-Porque simplesmente Gina Weasley não é a mulher certa para se tornar a minha esposa –ele virou o papel para frente, que provavelmente só seria lido por quem estivesse bem próximo – A quem meu coração pertence, minha mente se é preenchida, meus olhos são agraciados a razão de ainda estar vivo até o prezado momento se chama Hermione Jane Granger.

Rapidamente os olharem recaíram sobre mim, Harry me sorriu... Eu nem sei o que queria naquele momento, estávamos cercados pela família e amigos o risco de que eu saísse ilesa era quase um milagre, muitos torciam por aquela união, cá estou eu, uma destruidora de relacionamento, mais sinceramente? Não me arrependo, eu sou a mulher certa para ele mesmo, é a mais pura verdade.

Ouvi Luna rir baixinho, Simas me encarar com aquela expressão de surpresa, enquanto Dino parecia estar muito satisfeito.

-Harry... Por favor, não faça isso comigo –Gina balbuciava as palavras entre lágrimas –É o nosso casamento, não me abandone e o nosso filho - os presentes me encaravam com mais ira.

-Por favor, digo eu! – disse Harry se afastando e descendo os três degraus – Eu cansei de suas mentiras, e não meta na história uma criança inocente que nem meu filho é! – puxou o braço que ela insistia em segurar – Pensa que eu sou trouxa? Gina Weasley, eu já desconfiava do seu jeito cínico de ser, mais que sempre preferia tapar meus olhos preferindo acreditar que era tudo causado pela minha imaginação, eu não poderia ter tido uma impressão tão errada de você, antes de ir para a Irlanda, alguns amigos já haviam me alertado sobre o seu comportamento...

-HARRY É TUDO MENTIRA! HERMIONE INVENTOU TUDO, SEMPRE SOUBE QUE O QUE EXISTIA DA PARTE DELA POR VOCÊ NÃO ERA APENAS A AMIZADE! –Gina gritava histérica e desesperada – ELA SEMPRE QUIS ROUBAR VOCÊ DE MIM!

-CALA BOCA GINA!CALA BOCA SUA VAGABUNDA!- Harry se aproximou, sua vontade ela de espancá-la mais tinham muitas testemunhas e mesmo que seu lado maligno lhe instigasse Rony o segurou pelo braço e o impediu de se aproximar da irmã.

-Você não vai encostar um dedo na minha irmã - o moreno se voltou para o ruivo enfurecido, mais antes que lhe desse um soco na cara, o ruivo o empurrou e passou à sua frente dando um tapa em Gina, e o alvoroço começou... Gina fez seu escândalo, uma confusão se formou entre a família, muitos convidados começaram a se retirar apressadamente eu e os meus antigos colegas fomos uns, Luna me arrastava para fora, enquanto minha meus olhos iam à procura de Harry.

Quando dei por mim, já estava fora da igreja com os outros convidados enquanto os socos e ponta pés aconteciam na igreja, vi o padre sair aliviado por entre a aglomeração e em seguida desaparecer.

-Nunca pensei que a família Weasley fosse assim – disse Dino –Tudo bem que eles são diferentes e tudo mais, mais daí a serem tão explosivos...

-É verdade meu amigo – falou Simas –Está vendo aonde iria se meter? Poderia ser você o traído e ai! –eu dei um tapa em sua cabeça – Mais verdade Hermione, Harry poderia não sentir mais nada pela ruiva, mais ainda sim estava comprometido com e isso faz dele – Simas parou com um olhar reprovador de Luna.

-Um corno, eu sei... – completou Harry atrás de mim – Pensei que tivessem ido embora – nos fitou com curiosidade.

-Mais é claro que não, somos seus amigos Harry – o moreno gargalhou –Depois, eu ainda quero saber como isso vai terminar - indicou a briga dentro da igreja.

-Acredite meu caro, não será agora... –ele começou a andar em direção à porta da igreja.

-Onde pensa que vai? Você acabou com o casamento, chamou a Gina de vagabunda e ainda quer entrar lá? –perguntei indignada

-Sim, Rony ainda está lá dentro... E apesar de saber as intenções dele com você tenho que retribuir o tapa em Gina – sorriu e sumiu entre os primatas ruivos, momentos depois aparatou com Rony sendo segurando pelo braço –Vamos Rony, já acabou... Depois você apanhou mais do que bateu em alguém.  
>Rimos, mais foi quando Gina apareceu apontando para mim. Parecia que estava possuída, Harry se postou à minha frente, mais eu pedi que ele saísse e deixasse que eu resolvesse agora a minha situação com ela.<p>

-O que quer sua cínica?

-Eu cínica? –ela riu sarcasticamente – Você pode dizer o que quiser Hermione, mais você também nunca ficou atrás, você atrapalhou o encontro do Harry com a Cho no quinto ano e depois, ainda fez o seu papel de amiga fingindo preocupação com o relacionamento dos dois, dando conselhos... Você queria que ele te finalmente a notasse como garota, mais como seria possível se você namorava e beijava seus livros?

-Estraguei o encontro dele, queria me notasse sim! Mais eu nunca o vi apenas como o "Famoso Harry Potter, você sempre quis o Harry porque ele era o inalcançável! – perfeito, que tinha jurado para mim que não tocaria naquele assunto... Mai já que tudo tinha sido jogado no ventilador que fosse tudo!

A essa altura os convidados que estavam fora já estavam se dispersando, Luna estava cala e me observava "Onde está aquela Luna de hoje mais cedo?", ela por sua vez pareceu entender e apenas disse "Resolva sozinha", Dino e Simas pareciam duas velhas fofoqueiras queriam ver o pior, enquanto Harry tinha levado Rony para se sentar na em um banco, coitado... Rony estava destruído ao menos tinha sido por algo que tinha valido a pena, pelo menos era o que parecia enquanto ele sorria.

Minha discussão com Gina continuava a decair cada vez mais. Ela falava um absurdo atrás do outro, meu sangue estava quente, mais perder meu precioso tempo com ela quando deveria estar com Harry era demais.

-PELO MENOS EU NUNCA PRECISEI SAIR POR AÍ PARA IR PARA CAMA COM QUALQUER – apontei o dedo em sua face –NUNCA FUI ABRINDO AS PERNAS PRA QULAQUER UM! – e fiz o que queria a tanto, fui para cima dela, ouvi Harry gritar para que eu parasse, mais eu queria matá-la!

-Hermione! Chega! – ele tentou me puxar, mais minhas mãos seguravam firmes os cabelos ruivos, não sei como ou de onde veio aquela força, mais o empurrei e caí no chão com a aquela maldita

Hermione acordou com o som a campainha, levantou-se do sofá vagarosamente.

-Hermione porque você ainda não está pronta? –perguntou Luna preocupada- Não me diga que vai deixar de ir ao casamento?

Hermione encarou-a confusa, afinal de contas, do que ela estava falando?

-Como? Luna, o casamento já aconteceu – "E poderia ter sido melhor?" – Harry desvendou a mau caráter da Gina...

Fora a vez de Luna lhe lançar um olhar confuso, olhou Hermione da cabeça aos pés e sorriu.

-Sabe Hermione, tudo bem que o meu passado lunático me condena, mais nem eu mesma faria essa confusão – disse entrando mesmo a morena relutando para evitar isso – Vamos! Você ainda tempo para ficar deslumbrante para assistir a queda de Ginevra.

-Luna...

-Ô santa paciência! – exclamou Luna erguendo as mãos para o alto – Você dormiu Hermione.

-Não, eu não dormi!

-Esta com a mesma roupa -disse apontado para ela.

Hermione fechou a porta irritada, olhou para si e conferiu "Perfeito, estou ficando louca!"

-Mais... Mais... – de novo aquilo tinha acontecido tudo um sonho novamente. Andou até o sofá sendo seguida pelo olhar curioso de Luna.

-Anda sonhando muito Hermione? –a loira caminhou e sentou-se ao seu lado.

-É a segunda vez... –respondeu cansada – Mais tudo bem, acredito que deve ser a ansiosidade para saber o que vai acontecer – inclinou-se para trás para recostar a cabeça.

-É apenas ansiosidade, ou está com medo que um deles realmente aconteça? De preferência o mais desagradável – acrescentou.

-O quê? Vai dizer que acredita que tudo o que sonhamos um dia vai se tornar realidade?  
>– "Lá vem ela com essas coisas."<p>

-Na verdade, algumas vezes eles acontecem mesmo –cruzando as pernas –Eu, por exemplo, já sonhei e depois algumas coisas se concretizaram, não da mesma maneira, mais aconteceram.

-Eu não acredito nisso.

-Eu sei você que você é uma incrédula – falou enquanto a olhava – Mais não acha que  
>está na hora de permitir que a sua mente se torne mais aberta?<p>

-Só falta você dar uma de professora de adivinhação! – reclamou ajeitando-se no sofá ficando de frente para a loira - Eu nunca acreditei em adivinhação, só porque sonhei não significa que seja algo premonitório.

-Dizem que os sonhos premonitórios são aqueles cujos fatos vistos ou vivenciados durante o sonho realizam-se no plano material – enquanto Luna falava Hermione já se preparava para se levantar –Apenas escute, se nada do que eu disser fizer sentido para você, eu não compartilho mais nenhum dos meus pensamentos- Hermione a olhou e um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios.

-Ótimo! – ela apenas ouviria as baboseiras, e depois era apenas ficar livre de tantas suposições sem nexo.

- Como ia dizendo, quando durante o sono, o espírito estando desprendido do corpo físico, e participando da vida no plano espiritual, ele tem uma visão muito mais ampla das realidades e das leis que regem a vida e o universo. Nesse estado ele pode com maior facilidade perceber a forma como se desenrola determinados fatos de sua vida ou de outra, e assim antever o desfecho lógico para aquela situação. Assim se dá uma boa parte das premonições em sonhos – como Hermione ainda não tinha manifestado reação contrária, animou-se e prosseguiu - Outra forma de sonho premonitório é quando estando no plano espiritual, o espírito recebe de um ou mais espíritos evoluídos, informações sobre fatos que ainda estão para ocorrer e ao acordarem trazem a lembrança de tais informações.

"Sibila ficaria feliz em ver um de seus resultados" pensava Hermione.

-Nesses dois tipos de experiências ao acordar tem-se na grande maioria das vezes a impressão de ter vivido aquelas situações, o que não é verdadeiro. Tem-se essa impressão porque a linguagem usada para comunicar-se entre um espírito e outro não é a palavra articulada e sonora emitida pelo aparelho fonador de um corpo físico e sim uma linguagem telepática onde se passa uma idéia formada ou imagens que se queira transmitir ao outro espírito – a expressão cética ainda se mantinha no rosto da morena, mais Luna sabia que a terceira maneira afetaria aquele sorriso irônico que começava a se formar - A terceira maneira desse tipo de sonho é mais rara de ocorrer por se tratar de uma forma mais precisa e rica em detalhes, e às vezes, até com precisão de datas, horas e locais, são verdadeiras visões proféticas, de fatos que irão acontecer em um espaço de tempo que pode variar de algumas horas até vários séculos de antecedência. Nesse tipo de sonho o espírito daquele que sonha é transportado ao local e hora exata no futuro onde os fatos irão acontecer e assiste o desenrolar das cenas reais e irão recordar dessas imagens com riqueza de detalhes quando despertarem.  
>Ao ouvir a terceira forma, Hermione de cética passou a pensativa, e não é que Luna tinha dito algo interessante?<p>

-E então, qual das três se identifica com a sua situação?

Hermione estava em uma batalha interior, a sua razão gritava para ela simplesmente não dar importância à Luna, mais ela tinha que admitir que ela não fosse tão Di Lua. Sorriu e se levantou.

-A terceira opção é a que se encaixa melhor, mais eu não quero falar de sonhos... -respirou fundo – Quero apenas saber da realidade –e adito isto, começou a ir em direção ao quarto - Eu vou tomar um banho e me arrumar, só espero que sua teoria esteja certa Luna.

-Está Hermione, está...

E assim as horas verdadeiramente se passaram, enquanto a água caía em seu corpo, cada músculo relaxava mais sua mente trabalhava a todo vapor, que chegasse de uma vez esse casamento ou ela enlouqueceria.

Enrolou uma toalha em seu corpo e com uma menor começou a enxugar os cabelos.  
>Enquanto isso, na sala Luna transitava de um lado para o outro. Até ir até a estante e encontrar um álbum de fotos, tinha uma capa de couro que lhe dava a impressão de antigo, tinha as iniciais HG o que não a impediu de sorrir.<p>

Era Hermione Granger, mais essas duas letras pareciam outra coisa. O abriu e tão logo se deparou com uma foto dela e de seus pais em uma de suas viagens pela aparência,  
>Hermione deveria ter uns três anos. De meia em volta lançava olhares ao corredor e nada de Hermione surgir, conferiu às horas e certificou-se se ainda estavam dentro do tempo limite.<p>

Mais à frente, no meio especificamente do álbum, as fotos dos tempos de Hogwarts.

Hermione, Harry e Rony "o trio", e assim as fotos se seguiam, sempre juntos ou quando não raramente abraçados, não deixou de notar que Rony sempre ficava à seu lado sem abraçá-la, enquanto Harry não tinha vergonha de demonstrar seu carinho por ela, sorria e segurava-lhe uma de suas mãos, a troca de olhares era freqüente que visse não temeria em dizer que algo além de amizade ali existia, mais como dizem que entre um garoto e uma garota uma amizade verdadeira sem preconceito pode existir, essa certeza tornava-se uma dúvida e uma pergunta.

Ela mesma já se perguntara uma vez "Será que realmente existe um sentimento além da amizade ou serão apenas suposições que aparentam ter fundamento mais na verdade não passam de meras ilusões?"

Olhando mais fotos à frente, uma lhe chamou atenção, Harry e Hermione estavam abraçados e Harry falava alguma coisa ao pé do ouvido de Hermione, e ela seguidamente sorria constrangida.

Ela estava apaixonada por Harry mais ele como sempre, nunca percebendo o óbvio. O tempo foi passando até que finalmente Hermione dera o ar de sua graça.  
>Estava com um vestido preto cintado, justo nos seios, mas com aspecto folgado devido às dobras frisando no busto. O caimento logo abaixo da cintura não era explicitamente folgado, mas o corte frontal com uma considerável abertura deixava em evidência que se tratava de um vestido muito confortável. A marcação da cintura seguia o mesmo desenho da borda do corte frontal, fazendo com que houvesse dessa forma uma coerência visual. A textura visualmente semi-fosca, valorizava as dobras e o movimento natural do vestido.<p>

Ela estava extremamente linda.

-Estou tão vulgar que não quer me dizer? –perguntou à morena rindo.

-Não querida, você nunca foi vulgar e mesmo que tentasse provavelmente não conseguiria – a olhou novamente –Está pronta?

-Sim, tenho que estar impecável para ver a ruína de Gina Weasley, pois como disse a  
>Harry, eu estou em um patamar onde ela sequer irá chegar um dia.<p>

-Então o casamento será uma discórdia realmente? –perguntou curiosa.

-Eu espero que realmente seja caso contrário vou querer Harry Potter vivendo em outro mundo!

Ambas trocaram um sorriso e aparatam no casamento, a igreja tinham que admitir...  
>Estava linda. Por um momento imaginou-se entrando ali para se tornar a futura Senhora Potter, mais na mesma rapidez que este pensamento surgiu foi diluído em ácido ao ver Gina ficar parada na porta da igreja, não conseguia olhar para o vestido, e sim para a cara de pau dela, como um ser humano poderia trair e a ainda usar um ser inocente para conquistar o que queria?<p>

Luna me puxou discretamente para o seu lado, e assim como em meu sonho lá estava ela indo sentar-se com Luna, Simas e Dino. Harry já se encontrava no altar, Rony lhe falava alguma coisa mais ele não parecia estar muito interessado, quando Percy adentrou a igreja anunciando a chegada da vadia, digo da noiva.

A marcha nupcial começou e Rony retornou ao seu lugar, todos ficaram de pé enquanto ela andava sendo guiada pelo Senhor Weasley, que por sua vez demonstrava satisfação "Pobre homem", ter uma filha desgraçada como aquela, enquanto isso Gina matinha seu típico sorriso de satisfação, ao passar por mim senti seu olhar mudar e torna-se sério. Eu não dei muita importância, e mais isto me fazia imaginar se ela realmente não sabia do sentimento que existia entre seu, até momento noivo e eu.

Mais ela sabia, algo me dia que sim... Se a parte de avançar do sonho acontecesse já ficaria muito satisfeita, soltei um sorriso discreto.

-Lembrou do sonho suponho – sussurrou Luna.

-Sim - sussurrei de volta.

Rony do lugar onde estava não desviava olhar de onde eu estava. Podia sentir que estava sendo observada, mais não apenas por ele e sim, pelo meu moreno de olhos verdes.

Não tive receio de encará-lo, ele ainda me fitava e me deu um sorriso. Depois seu olhar finalmente parou sobre Gina, a seriedade tomou conta do seu rosto e parecia todo o seu corpo tinha se enrijecido. O Senhor Weasley entregou-a e deu-lhe um aperto de mãos.

Voltaram-se para o altar, todos se sentaram e o padre deu início à decadência.

-Estamos aqui hoje nesta noite para presenciarmos a união de Harry James Potter e Ginevra Molly Weasley – ele olhou de uma para o outro e eu já sentia o que viria a seguir – Se existe alguém neste lugar que contra este casamento, que fale agora ou se cale para sempre! –os convidados olharam à sua volta, e Rony nada discreto como sempre olhou diretamente para mim. Mantive minha postura séria e centrada na cerimônia.

Quando Harry afastou-se de Gina e em alto e bom som declarou.

-Eu tenho – Gina o encarou assustada, assim como a maioria dos presentes, sim, existia uma minoria que no exato momento demonstrou não se abalar, notei rostos esperançosos e ainda pensei que apenas eu e Luna permitiríamos que nossos corações dançassem em nossos peitos de felicidade.

-Harry! O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou a descarada – Você não pode fazer isso comigo!

-Não só posso como já fiz! Não vou me casar com uma mulher que fica dormindo com qualquer um por aí enquanto estou viajando a trabalho!

Vozes chocadas surgiram imediatamente, quando pude ver a família Weasley ir em direção ao altar, não conseguia ouvir nada, o Senhor Weasley estava furioso assim como a Senhora Weasley, os outros irmãos estavam tentando conter os convidados dizendo que Harry estava nervoso, enquanto Harry discutia pude ouvir os gritos escandalosos de Gina.

-VOCÊ NÃO TEM ESSE DIREITO HARRY! NÓS PLANEJAMOS... NÓS NOS AMAMOS!

-VCOÊ NÃO ME AMA, NÃO AMA A SI MESMA E MUITO MENOS A ESTA CRIANÇA INOCENTE QUE VOCÊ ESPERA! – Gina calou-se imediatamente, olhou para os pais, a Senhora Weasley implorava que Harry não fizesse isso, já o Senhor Weasley calara-se com a notícia – FILHO QUE NEM MEU É! COMO OUSA USAR ISSO PARA ME PRENDER, ACHA QUE EU NUNCA IRIA DESCOBRIR?

-PÁRA HARRY!PÁRA! –tentou aproximar-se dele, mais antes que ela chegasse suficientemente próxima dele que se afastou, o nervosismo já estava passando para os convidados, os jornalista as claro, tiravam suas malditas fotos, quando notei que a igreja começou a se esvaziar, Rony continuava parado quando o vi se levantar e vir até onde estava.

Mais antes que ele viesse com sete pedras nas mãos tratei de falar.

-Se veio para jogar a culpa da desgraça do casamento da sua irmã, perdeu seu tempo! –me levantei – A única culpada é a sua irmãzinha que ficou suprindo a necessidade dela na cama com outro!

Ele me encarou confuso, cruzou os braços e olhou para Luna e os rapazes. Quando dei por mim, eles também estavam de pé, provavelmente já esperando para impedir que Rony fizesse uma besteira, assim como notei Harry se desvencilhar da sua ex-futura família, Gina gritou de uma maneira aguda, que atraiu minha a nossa atenção.  
>Ela tinha jogado aos pés de Harry implorando que ele não a abandonasse, ele apenas retirou uma pequena caixinha do bolso do paletó e jogou no chão. Ainda tentando retirar os braços de si.<p>

-GINA CHEGA!

-NÃO HARRY, NÃO... – sua voz se misturava com o choro, sua maquiagem já estava borrada – QUEM DISSE UMA MENTIRA DESSAS PRA VOCÊ.

Há essa altura o padre já tinha se retirado balançando a cabeça com um ar de decepção.

-NINGUÉM ME DISSE, EU OUVI VOCÊ DIZENDO QUE ESTAVA GRÁVIDA, E JUNTO COM VOCÊ ESTAVAM PERCY, E QUEM EU MENOS ESPERAVA! A SENHORA SUA MÃE –ele respirava rápido, sentia que a qualquer instante Harry a puxaria pelos cabelos, voltou-se para os pais dos ruivos –Como a Senhora pode fazer uma coisa assim?

Compactuar com uma mentira, justamente a Senhora que sempre foi digna, e sempre mostrou os seus valores como mãe, mulher e esposa.

-Harry querido entenda...

-Entender o quê? ENTENDER O QUÊ? QUE EU ERA O BILHETE PREMIADO?EU SOU UM SER HUMANO E NÃO UM TROFÉU PRA FICAR SENDO EXPOSTO EM UMA PRATELEIRA!

-Harry... – tentou o Senhor Weasley.

Parecia que o único ali inocente em toda a história era ele, Harry passou as mãos pelo rosto e tentou se acalmar.

-Sinto muito, mais não pretendo freqüentar a casa de vocês tão breve, se é que um dia  
>eu vou pisar lá novamente – Gina ainda estava lá como uma sanguessuga -Você não serve, melhor, nunca serviu para mim – seus irmãos assim como Fleur tentavam a erguer mais ela estava irredutível a mover um músculo.<p>

De repente Rony saiu e foi em direção a cena deprimente que a irmã fazia.

-Com licença – Fleur levantou-se e ele se abaixou.

-Gina?

-...

-Gina

-...

-DROGA GINA OLHE PRA MIM! –gritou fazendo-a se assustar e erguer o rosto - SOLTE O HARRY AGORA! VAMOS!

Sim, aquilo me assustou os abutres dos repórteres já tinham se retirado como todos os outros convidados já haviam se retirado, Simas e Dino tinham aparatado há poucos minutos, mais Luna se mantinha firme ao meu lado.

Sempre soube que Gina era obcecada pelo Harry, mais não à este ponto – falou com indignação, eu apenas pensava quando ela iria retirar aquelas pata imundas dele.

-NÃO! –novamente Gina havia se negado.

Foi quando presenciei outra cena chocante, Rony havia lhe dado uma bofetada...

Primeiro Luna com a sua lição de moral comigo, e agora Rony agindo dessa forma com a sua irmãzinha querida. Depois disso, arrancou Gina sem cuidado algum de Harry que disse um "Obrigado" e a levou para um dos bancos perto do altar.

Eu e Luna nos encaramos, tudo tinha terminado. Senti ela me cutucar de leve na cintura, me fazendo olhar para Harry que caminhava até nós.

-Eu disse que comparecia não disse Hermione?

-Pensei que se casaria com a louca.

-Isso passou pela minha cabeça em certo momento, mais não estragaria minha vida com ela, ela melhor ficar por ai se divertindo... –ele parou quando lhe fuzilei com o olhar.

-Bem – Luna riu, acho que esta foi à cerimônia mais marcante do ano Senhor Potter! –aproximou-se e lhe deu um abraço.

-Que isso, já teve rompimentos melhores por ai, mais enfim... –olhou para trás e nós duas seguimos o seu olhar, a família Weasley nos observava - Acho melhor nós irmos embora, que tal irmos jantar?

Retiramos-nos da igreja e ficamos a poucos metros da calçada o clima estava agradável

-Você é idêntico ao Rony, só pensa em comida.

-Não... Se eu fosse igual ao Rony você não teria se apaixonado por mim, e nem um beijo sequer teríamos dado.

-Rony me respeitou Harry.

-O respeito tem a sua hora, ele tem que se retirar quando a oportunidade surgir –disse.

-Seu método de conquista é tão barato...

Ele gargalhou.

-E então? Como fica o jantar?

-Vai ter que ficar para outra ocasião, eu vou para casa Harry – me beijou educadamente no rosto, justamente onde mais cedo havia me dado um tapa – Quem sabe por estes dias, agora você já sabem onde fica minha loja.

-Claro tudo bem, boa noite Luna.

-Boa noite Luna.

-Para vocês dois também – com isso ela se despediu e aparatou.

-Ainda precisamos conversar –disse à ele.

-Eu sei, na minha casa ou no seu apartamento? –perguntou malicioso

-Em nenhum dos dois, no restaurante, esqueceu do convite para o jantar?

-Não, só achei que ficaria mais confortável já que estamos muito arrumados não acha? – ele indicou nossas roupas - Depois, acho que ainda podemos trocar de roupa e depois nos encontramos o que acha?

Ponderei sobre aquela possibilidade por um instante.

-É... Ficar andando tão linda assim atrairia olhares não muito inocentes não é mesmo?

-Chega de confusão por hoje – disse rindo - Eu estarei esperando na calçada em frente ao seu apartamento.

-Porque na calça e não na minha sala?

-Hermione... Hermione... Faça apenas o que eu digo uma única vez sem querer argumentar.

Apenas assenti levemente com a cabeça e aparatei.  
>Em sua casa Harry tratou de trocar de roupa, depois se certificou de que em seu bolso estava o que precisava para tornar a noite inesquecível.<p>

Aparatou tempos depois em frente ao apartamento como combinado, mais segundo depois já tocava a campainha da do apartamento, ouviu ela gritar um "Estou indo", voltou a aparatar em frente ao apartamento.  
>Assim que Hermione abriu a porta não avistou ninguém, mais não demorou muito a descobrir quem poderia ter sido, quando viu algumas pétalas de rosas brancas estavam próximas da porta.<p>

-Harry... Sempre criativo.

Ao aparatar, viu um Harry sorridente e estranhou ele não se aproximar de si. Ao tomar iniciativa ele fez menção que ela parasse.

-Apenas ouça e diga o que eu quero ouvir pelo amor de Merlin – ele colocou a uma das mãos no bolso direito da calça e retirou um papel. Hermione já tinha visto aquela cena antes, mais Rony estava em seu apartamento e ela estava com peso na consciência.

Harry tinha as mãos trêmulas, mais mesmo assim começou a ler

Minha Futura Esposa: Hermione Granger.

1-A conheço desde os onze anos de idade.

2-A princípio a primeira impressão que ficou foi de arrogante e metida.

3-Mesmo assim era a única garota que não me bajulou, ao contrário me surpreendeu  
>em dizer coisas ao meu respeito que nem eu mesmo tinha noção.<p>

4-Obcecada por regras, mais sua obsessão me salvou muitas vezes de ser expulso e até mesmo morto.

5-Conquistou minha atenção e minha confiança, descobri em si alguém com quem eu poderia realmente contar.

6-Com o tempo a amizade cresceu e se fortificou, seus conselhos e seus sermões se tornaram mais freqüente quando passei pela fase de querer me arriscar com atitudes que ocasionariam a minha destruição.

7-Seu ombro de amiga sempre me foi disponibilizado, assim como em seu colo buscava socorro.

8-Seu carinho me cativava a cada dia, e cada dia notava quão linda garota minha melhor amiga estava se tornando.

9-Firme, inflexível e corajosa, assim eu qualificaria Hermione no quarto ano, quando muitos duvidaram do meu caráter, ela se fez presente nos momentos em que precisei.

10-Louca? Sim, porque mentir descaradamente para a desgraçada da Umbrindge sem aquele demônio perceber, só tendo um pouco de loucura e ainda mais sendo minha amiga.

11-Perdi as contas de quantas vezes arriscou sua vida por mim, quero que saiba que jamais esquecerei, porque se um dia tiver que entregar a minha em favor da sua farei sem relutar

Hermione chorava silenciosamente, tentando limpar o rosto com as mãos, mais elas eram incontroláveis naquele momento.

12-Com o tempo passando a nossa amizade foi adquirindo intimidade, ao ponto de apenas com uma simples troca de olhar conseguíamos expressar o que desejávamos dizer, mais quero que saiba que nestes momentos de cumplicidade eu me reservava a conversar com você apenas para que pudesse admirar o seu belo par de olhos castanhos.

13-Nem mesmo o a falta da convivência diária fez com que a amizade se perdesse no meio do caminho, eu sabia o que queria assim como você, e era justamente nãos existir distância alguma entre nós.

14-Pensei que conhecia o amor, mais você me mostrou que o meu conceito estava  
>errado! Porque eu não sabia o que era o amor até realmente eu analisar os meus sentimentos por você.<p>

15-Tenho que admitir que em momentos de angustia, a sua voz surgia de maneira automática em minha mente, eu pensava que era pela convivência, mais logo depois descobri que você ocupava demais os meus pensamentos para ser apenas uma voz de minha melhor amiga.

16-Fiquei noivo e fui um idiota em pensar que finalmente tinha conhecido a mulher da minha vida, quando a minha verdadeira alma gêmea sempre esteve ao meu lado.

-Hermione, eu poderia dizer muito mais... –ele guardou a folha novamente no bolso –Mais eu esqueci as outras três folhas em casa – ele sorriu sem jeito.

E mais uma vez naquele dia que tinha ficado sem voz, sem atitude alguma. Por dentro, meu desejo era me jogar em seus braços, mais minhas pernas não me obedeciam naquele momento.

-Tudo bem Harry - tentei sorrir entre as lágrimas, quando finalmente as minhas forças tinham retornado deu um passo em sua direção, e novamente ele fez menção para que eu parasse, afinal de contas, o que ele queria? Matar-me de angustia?

-O mais importante – ele colocou a mão dentro do casaco e retirou alguma coisa que não consegui ver já que ele tinha sido rápido demais, segurando a tal coisa com a mãe escondida atrás das suas contas, com a livre apontou para algum lugar com varinha e sibilou um feitiço, momentos depois, senti tocar o meu rosto, quando olhei para o céu eram pétalas de rosas brancas, desci meu olhar para ele que já estava à minha frente.

-Hermione Jane Granger - ajoelhou-se e trouxe para frente o que escondei em sua mão, era uma caixinha de veludo preta, ele abriu ainda com as mãos trêmulas e ao abrir revelou um anel de ouro com uma pequena esmeralda no centro– Eu não posso mais viver em um mundo que você não me ama –as lágrimas tornaram-se mais pesadas –Aceita se casar comigo?

Um misto de felicidade, alívio, paz... Tantos que nem conseguiria enumerar.

-Sim, eu aceito.

***Fim.


End file.
